To Be With You In All My Tomorrow's
by Starlight89
Summary: The pain Inuyasha inflicted on Kagome in about to be removed by the one person he hates most SessKag
1. Where Everything Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
She looked to the left of her then to the right before she crossed the street. The pain in her heart was too much to bear; she had to get away from every thing. Her mother's voice wouldn't leave her head. The doubts her mother had told her from birth came back full force.  
"You can't do anything right, you are just like your father! Get away from me! You bitch!"  
The word's echoed in her head. They created the pain of her life all over again. Walking into the street, she didn't see the car coming.  
"Watch out!"  
"Get out of the way!"  
Bang! Fragments of glass shattering into tiny shards, blood going everywhere. The only thought in her head at the time was a name. That name was Inuyasha.  
  
The grogginess was very real as she woke up in the hospital bed. She looked around her to see where she was. She couldn't remember what had happened to her. Looking at the door she saw it open.  
"Our little patient is finally up. Now, could you tell me your name?" the nurse asked.  
"Yes, it's. Wait a minute, who am I? And by the way, who are you?" the young woman said from the bed. The pain in her head the made her pass out.  
"Oh, dear. Dr. Sesshomaru, would you come here for a minute?" the nurse called down the hallway.  
The doctor came through the door. He looked at his patient with admen's pity and wondered how se could have let her self get hit by a car. Sure she was beautiful. Wait.did I just think that! Okay, I did think that, but I couldn't help my self. Only the most emotionless person would be able to ignore the beauty that was lying there on that bed. Although, many people have told him he was emotionless. It didn't matter any way. He was here to help her as a doctor.  
"How is she, nurse?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.  
"Well, she just woke up. She didn't seem to know who she was. I'm worried about her in this state of health. Never know what's the matter."  
"Yes, well. It's not our job to speculate what happened to her. It's our job to find out," he replied coldly.  
"Okay, okay. I get your picture. I'll ask questions when she wakes up." Sammy knew everyone in the hospital had a crush on this doctor. They don't have to work for him was the thought that came to her head.  
"Don't, call me so I can question her. We don't want you to mess this up." With that he walked out of the room. 


	2. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up again during the night. Looking around were she was she went into a panic. Looking closely she started to remember were she was she remembered waking up earlier and a nurse tell her she was in the hospital. At lest that's what I think she said. The memory of that wasn't very clear. The pain in her head came back ten fold.  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked no one unparticular.  
"So you finally woke up," a male voice said in the shadows. Kagome not expecting this jumped into a setting position an let out a lout scream.  
"Who- who's there?" she said in a creaked voice.  
"I'm Dr. Sesshomaru. I was told you couldn't remember your name. I just came in here to take some notes on how you where doing." Like he would actually tell her he'd been setting here looking at her for the past hour and a half.  
"Oh, okay. Can you tell me how long I have been out?" Kagome asked afraid of making this very tall man mad.  
"You have been asleep for three days sense you last woke up. Can you tell me if you remember anything from the last time you woke up?" he asked quit coldly.  
"What kind of doctor are you?"  
Sesshomaru was startled to be asked this question but he didn't show this. "I'm a trauma doctor, why."  
"Because you bed side manor sucks. Maybe you should retire."  
"I can ashore you I'm the best there is. Anyways a doctor should not get emotionally involved with a patient."  
"Who said anything about emotion's? You know, when people get hurt they want to talk to someone who would be nice to them. I think. Well, anyway, how long have you been a doctor?"  
"I have been a doctor for two years. God for someone who has been in an accident, you sure talk a lot. Are you always like this?"  
"I wouldn't know, would I?" Tears then stated to fall down her pale cheeks. Not knowing what to do Sesshomaru held her in his arms.  
Holding her close to him he felt her softness. She was so small and helpless. So beautiful. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there holding her small body in his arms. Putting his face in her dark raven hair he berthed in her beautiful smell. He didn't know where these thoughts came from but he hoped it never ended.  
"I guess your bed side manner isn't so bad." This came out so quietly he barely heard it.  
"Thank you," giving her one last squeeze he let her go. Looking at her tear stained face he wondered what everyone would think if they saw him now. They thought his emotionless. That was okay though, this girl touched something in her. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't even know her. That's okay though, he wasn't going to see her again after she left the hospital.  
"Well, I shouldn't have said that anyways. I guess I was just mad because I can' t remember anything. Anyway, your welcome."  
"Don't try and remember, it will make it harder to remember if you do."  
"Thanks, I'll try and remember that." Looking into each other's eyes the burst out laughing.  
"You do that," he said this after the laughter faded away.  
"You know, I like you. Them again, I guess I don't remember what kind of people I like. If I were to guess, I bet you are one of them."  
"Thank you. You are nice when you are not snapping someone's head off." He didn't know what had gotten into him. He was setting here joking with someone he just meet.  
"I was not snapping your head off, was I?" she questioned uneasily.  
"Not really," he replied awkwardly. Noticing she was about to cry again he took her back into his arms. Just that moment someone opened the door. 


	3. The Plan and Unknown Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
They looked at the door together and opened there mouths to speak, but nothing came out. They were not sure who was there because of the glare behind the person from the light. It also seemed that they world never know who it was because the person closed the door after leaving the door way swiftly. Kagome looked up at the doctor and was about to say something when she saw the look on the face. She wasn't sure what it meant; then again she didn't remember many things.  
"I need to go. If you need something call the nurse, and if you want to talk to me have them call me on my private line. Don't worry about anything, I'm sure everything will come back to you in time." With this said he left the room in a hurry.  
Not sure what had just happened Kagome went to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru left the room as fast as he could. He then took a left turn, and then a right, then another left turn. Walking into his office he came face to face to his brother.  
"What was that I just saw in there?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Not what you think. I just have to get her to trust me before I can do anything."  
"Well, I don't understand why you had to go and do that. I mean, she broke my heart. You yourself said that she should pay for what she did to me. Are you going to take that back now?"  
"NO! Just lesson to me for once before you jumping to conclusions. I have to plan this right."  
"Well I don't see why you can't just hurry it up."  
"Do you want revenge or not?"  
".Yes. Why?"  
"Because the best revenge is to still her heart then break it."  
"Good plan!"  
"That's why you came to me for help. Now tell me, what did you think you were doing when you walked into that room?"  
"I just wanted to see her again."  
"Well, don't try to see her again."  
"Fine," with that he left the room.  
Sesshomaru was left in the room to think by himself. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do to her but he knew he had to think of something fast. He then remembered the way she felt in his arms. He couldn't get over the feeling he had when she was in his arms. He knew he would remember this forever. 


End file.
